Cartas De Ronnie
by coudraydreams
Summary: Escape The Fate/Falling In Reverse, Monnie, One-Shot, Português Brasileiro.


**A Carta de Max**

_Ronnie, como vai tudo por aí?_

_Sei que talvez não sou o indicado para te escrever, e cogito a possibilidade de que sou a pessoa pela qual você menos tem vontade de ler algo. Apesar de tudo, temos muita história juntos e eu não consigo ignorar esse fato..._

_Espero que você esteja bem e preparado para o que vai enfrentar aqui de fora, ainda que você já esteja informado sobre tudo o que aconteceu, e que eu já preveja sua reação._

_Queria apenas ter a oportunidade de te explicar tudo, e de talvez te abraçar de novo..._

_De Maxuell Green,_

_seu velho amigo._

**A resposta de Ronnie.**

_Querido, Max._ - e se notava uma letra apertada no papel, onde a tinta se espalhava abundantemente quase ao ponto de rasgá-lo. A letra estava tremida e descomposta, como se Ronnie não tivesse o controle de sua mão naquele momento.

_Você pode sentir o cheiro de morte quando anda por aqui. Há pessoas assistindo você com armas, e se você chutar uma pedra no chão, eles vão atirar. Logo quando você entra na cela, ela é automaticamente trancada. Ou você tem um distúrbio mental, ou é homem._

_Diferentemente dos filmes Maxuell Green, eles não agridem você. Eles são um pouco mais sádicos. Curtem a tortura psicológica, talvez tanto como alguém que conheço como "velho amigo"._

_Eles não necessitam te tocar. Apenas zombam da sua cara, de quem você é e de tudo o que você tem. Não importa quem. Não importa o quê. Você sempre está errado. Você sempre tem a culpa. Você sempre é inferior. E você sempre deve, merece e vai ser castigado pela merda que você é._

_Nos dias em que passei sozinho no castigo, onde tudo o que me fazia companhia era a minha própria respiração e a presença dos meus medos, refleti sobre algumas coisas, e a medida que refletia sobre elas, senti que ficava cada vez mais sozinho. Todos os medos que eu tinha estavam me abandonando, e agora realmente só havia a minha respiração. Ela e uma conclusão humilde e desproporcional se comparada a tudo o que eu chamava de "problemas para refletir", "problemas para solucionar" e "razões para seguir": Nada mais vale a pena._

_Uau! Ouvir essa frase de mim não te faz tanta diferença, estou certo?_

_E, daí se nada mais vale a pena pra mim? "Foda-se o Ronnie e os seus discursos suicidas e depressivos" diriam você e o seu amiguinho idiota Craig, não é mesmo?_

_Você nunca estará mais errado se pensar que essa frase não tem nenhum sentido ou importância pra você._

_Por isso, querido amigo Max, te peço que anote na sua agenda a minha frase: "Nada mais vale a pena." E deixe-a nele, não porque te pedi; mas porque te avisei._

_Você espera que eu esteja bem. Eu estou maravilhoso. Faltam dois meses! _

_Você sabe o que é olhar o calendário todos os dias e arrancar uma folha sentindo o seu corpo todo tremer de adrenalina? Contar regressivamente uma data, sentindo que a sua vida e tudo o que da sentido a ela depende disso? Pois assim me sinto. Com o corpo todo em erupção, com vontade de rir a gargalhadas._

_Estou louco, Max. Completamente louco! _

Só não fique feliz por mim. Mas... Babe... Por tudo que já vivemos e por quanto sinto saudades. E se quiser contar regressivamente comigo, você tem total liberdade.

**O ódio.**

— O horário de lazer terminou.

— Ótimo. – o homem se aproximou de minhas costas e me algemou. Fui "docemente" acompanhado até a minha cela e lá jogado como um animal. Sentei-me na cama para dormir, mas acabei me distraindo ao observar as manchas de sangue na parede.

"**Assassino. Drogado. Criminoso.". **

Essas manchas foram feitas por mim assim que cheguei. As três palavras escritas com o sangue da porrada que levei de Chad, o preso que ficava aqui na cela e se sentia o dono do pedaço, foram o que eu mais ouvi antes de ser julgado, e ali as deixei.

Talvez fosse um tipo de auto-castigo. Eu queria mudar, e acreditei que só eu poderia me punir.

Durante esses dias, fui depressivo, atordoado e principalmente me sentia traído. E esse último sentimento foi o que me fez parar de culpar-me e deu lugar a outros sentimentos: o ódio, a raiva, o rancor. Eu não era o único culpado! Por que estava aqui sozinho?

**Rascunho da resposta de Ronnie.**

_Filho da puta! Desgraçado! Você está perguntando como eu estou, seu baba-ovo sem vergonha! _

_Estou maravilhado! Sensacional por ter sido abandonado e traído por você! Por que você foi tão injusto? Tão ingrato? Seu filho de uma puta! Você não sabe de nada, seu ignorante do caralho! Não sabe de um terço do que eu passei! Você não sentiu nada, seu imbecil, nada. Nada foi na sua pele! Eu te defendi! Seu filho de uma puta,mil vezes filho de uma puta!_

_Eu confiei em você! Fui leal a você! Eu te defendi! Eu acreditei em você seu monte de merda, eu te dei a minha amizade._

_Mas sabe o quê? Uma vez merda, sempre merda! Ou você já se esqueceu de como você era? Um retardado sem cérebro. Um que pagava de surfista com bermuda florida e colarzinho de concha a la Iemanjá. _

_Que porra você seria sem minha ajuda? Que porra de aspecto teria? Que merda de baixo você ia tocar se eu não tivesse te ajudado, seu lixo?_

_Você ainda se lembra quando nos conhecemos naquele bar? Como era mesmo que você estava vestido? Como era o seu apelido? Você será sempre a minha sombra Max Green, o meu projeto, a minha criação. E isso me faz rir de você. _

**A Carta de Ronnie.**

_Ainda me lembro do gosto do seu primeiro beijo, Max. Era hortelã... com canela, talvez._

_Foi bom. Você tinha um brilho nos olhos, um jeito encantador. Deixamos um cheiro de sexo tão asqueroso no estúdio quando transamos a primeira vez... Acho que era porque eu realmente gostei de você e realmente me empolguei ao te tocar. Eu queria te provar toda hora, te ensinar tudo, ouvir seus gemidos, deixar você me arranhar e te tornar tão bom quanto eu poderia já ser._

_Mas aí você veio com aquela história de namorada de faxada, porque poderiam estar notando o que passava entre a gente. Aposto que você repetia tudo o que eu te ensinei com aquela vadia porca, porque é bem a sua cara. _

_Se te digo a verdade, já não me importa. Mas se sou ainda mais sincero e deixo de lado o meu orgulho, nós nos daríamos bem. Seríamos uma bela dupla em tudo. Mas você preferiu apunhalar um machado nas minhas costelas._

_Eu deveria saber que um fraco de merda teria tendências a ser um futuro traidor. Mas eu não soube._

_Eu realmente não soube._

**A Liberdade.**

O meu sangue fervia. Dezoito meses enfim se passaram.

— Mal posso acreditar.

O delegado sorriu, enquanto ele próprio retirou minhas algemas. Meu advogado apoiou sua mão sobre o meu ombro e em voz alta com entonação orgulhosa, dirigiu-se a mim:

— Você não pode parar com o tratamento, Ronnie.

— Claro que eu não vou parar, senhor delegado. O que eu mais quero no mundo é me livrar das drogas, agora que já me livrei do peso da minha culpa.

— Eu espero que sim, garoto. Aprendeu a lição? – perguntou o delegado.

— Se eu aprendi a lição? Tenho ela bem guardada.

**A vingança. **

A vingança. Ah, a vingança! A doce vingança! A vingança é o prato frio mais apetitoso de todos.

—Olá... Max.

—Ro-Ronald?

—Sshh... Não vamos fazer isso demorar demais, certo, meu amorzinho?

O meu golpe foi rápido e certeiro. Uma grossa abertura em sua cabeça deu passagem a linhas de sangue que umedeceram seus cabelos negros. Seus olhos se reviraram, seus lábios pouco a pouco estavam ficando roxos.

Um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios, suas mãos subiram a sua cabeça e eu repeti o ato suficientemente vezes até ver seus braços caírem e sua consciência esvairar-se.

Sorri aliviado, sentindo o meu corpo amolecer. Larguei o pau no chão. Meus olhos lagrimejavam e eu me sentia feliz. Realmente feliz.

Beijei os lábios do meu Max, o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida.

Ele não seria meu, e nem de ninguém. Essa era a certeza que me fazia feliz, e cada vez mais feliz ao olhá-lo e ver a morte montada em seu pescoço, sacando dele gota a gota de sangue e ignorando seus lábios trêmulos que tentavam suplicar palavras sem nenhum sucesso.

Eu sorria. Com o meu orgulho honrado, com a minha alma lavada. Ele já não me faria feliz, mas nunca mais poderia voltar a me machucar. E não me importava as consequências que isso teria.

Eu o matei e nada mais valia a pena, com a sua morte nada mais me importava ou tinha sentido, mas eu fui obrigado a fazer isso.

**O último rascunho de Ronnie.**

Estou aqui deitado com seu sangue em todo o meu corpo à espera da "justiça".

Dessa vez é muito mais prazeroso, Max, porque desta vez, eu realmente sou assassino e culpado.

_Te vejo por aí! No inferno._

**O desfecho.**

O barulho de várias sirenes invadiu as janelas de minha casa. Um homem através de um alto-falante não hesitou em me chamar de volta às trevas. Sua voz parecia ter um prazer indescritível e gozador. Pobre homem, não sabe que quem estava sentindo o maior prazer e extremo gozo neste momento, era eu mesmo.

—Ronald Radke, saia do local com as mãos para cima.

—Ronald Radke, saia do local com as mãos para cima. – repetiu.

Eu já vou! Estou indo!

Saí às pressas de dentro de casa. Olhei para os policiais e com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, ergui minhas mãos cobertas pelo sangue de meu... _ex_-amorzinho.

—Aqui estou. - pronunciei como minhas últimas palavras, antes de ser novamente algemado pelos meus conhecidos companheiros de presídio.


End file.
